Little Pink Box
by TheStarshipCat
Summary: Raven helps Beast Boy get over Terra with the little pink box method. BBRae-ish. Raven's POV. Sorry about the bad summary. Rated for 1 swear. WARNING: Contains Terra. But she's dead. Loosely based off of the play 'Set 'em up, Joe' by Mary Jo Bowes


**Little Pink Box**

**A/N:** I wrote this awhile back, but its the first fic I completed and posted. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, obviously I don't own Teen Titans. Or My Darling Clementine. Or Pringles.

Okay, let's go!

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Another night at the Titans Tower. Alone. Everybody was gone, Robin and Star out for a movie, Cyborg on a date with Bumblebee, and Beast Boy... Well he must have been somewhere. Probably sulking over the death of Terra. He's been like that for a while now. He keeps his happy demeanor on around people, but when he's alone he just breaks down crying. He needs to get over it.

"Hey Raven."

I whipped in his direction and pulled up my hood. '_Speak of the Devil...'_

"I thought you weren't here."

"Nah, I just wanted to chill tonight."

He reached into the fridge and pulled out some sort of tofu concoction. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth. He came up behind the couch and looked over my shoulder. "Whatcha readin' Rae?" He talked with his mouth full.

Some stray tofu hit me in the face. I angrily wiped it off. "My name is Raven. And it's a book."

"I know it's a book, but what's it called?"

"Why don't you just read it for yourself?" I said. Then I threw the book at him.

"Eww!" He yelled. He dropped the book on the floor like it was some sort of armed bomb. I bent down and picked it up.

"Just leave me alone." I walked over to the window. It was storming outside, and I loved the sound of the rain. I sat in a chair facing the window and opened my book again. Suddenly, with a clap of thunder, the power went out. It went out in parts of the city, too. '_Well, I can't read in this light._' I got up and looked over to Beast Boy. He had his knees tucked up against him and his head down.

"Well somebody has a fear of the dark." I said. "I'm not afraid." He said with his head still buried.

"I guess I could get some candles." I phased to my room for a few seconds. I set them on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. I looked carefully at his face. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were raw. "I was only gone for a few seconds, do you really have to cry about it?"

"What? Oh, uh... I wasn't crying! A bug got in my eye. You know those bugs!" He randomly swatted the air.

"You were obviously crying."

"Yeah, so? And it wasn't that. It was just that I saw a picture of Terra, you know... and memories..." Oh great. He acts like he's fifty years old and just found something dear to his childhood.

"You're always crying about Terra."

"Well, I don't know. I thought of all the great times with her. How awesome she was."

"Yeah, like when she betrayed us. Or tried to murder us. Beast Boy, it's been, what? Two months already? You have to start coping with it." I hate when he talks about Terra. It gets me ranting.

"It's only been one and a half months, Raven!"

"Get _over_ it, Beast Boy! We tried to get her back. But she's not coming back."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, RAVEN!" He practically screamed. It was almost scary. He took a few deep breaths. "You don't understand. I... I don't know, Raven." He sighed. "Raven, you ever been in love?"

I was taken aback by that. Malchior came to mind, but I know I didn't love him. 'Stall him.' Knowledge said. "No, I've been a bartender all my life." He looked at me, confused. "It's a line from an old movie. '_My Darling Clementine_'." He still looked confused. "It's humor, Beast Boy."

Suddenly he burst out laughing. "You... You just made a joke that's not sarcasm!"

"Shut up! Not a word about this to anyone. Or maybe you would like me to break your nightlight?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He said between laughs. 'Okay Raven. Now's your chance to end the conversation.' I thought. My mind didn't want to talk about Terra, but my mouth thought otherwise.

"You were talking about Terra?" I spat out.

His face quickly drooped at the sound of her name. "No. Don't change the subject. Answer my question. Have you ever been in love?"

"Not to my recollection, no."

"Not even with... Malchior?" He talked very carefully.

"Of course not, Beast Boy. You know that. It was just part of his plan. That doesn't mean I wasn't devastated when I figured out he lied to me."

"Oh. Well I was just thinking..."

"Oh, that's what that burning tire smell is." I said sarcastically.

He huffed at me. "I just wanted to know how it felt for you to be in love."

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know... I, well back when Terra was still here, I asked Robin how it felt to be in love. He told me that when he sees Star, he can't help but smile. He felt all bubbly inside and he wanted to spend all his time with her. For the rest of his life."

"I can't believe he still hasn't told her that he likes her, let alone loves her. He's always taking her out, if she wasn't an alien she'd definitely know by now." That was true. I think anyone that saw them together could tell that Robin liked her.

"Yeah. Anyways, I always would think about if I loved Terra or not. What Robin told me, that's not exactly how I felt. I just wanted a second opinion."

"Oh. Well I guess I could try to help you."

_'Damn it, Raven! Why'd you say that?'_ I thought.

"Yeah, that could help."

_'Great. Keep your big mouth shut next time.'_

"Okay. I think we're going to have to get analytical. You know what analytical means, don't you?" I said.

"Jeez, Raven. I know what it means, I'm not that dumb. So go ahead. Analytical me."

I rolled my eyes. "So you liked Terra."

"No, it was _definitely_ more than like."

"Alright. But you don't know if it was love. So, how did you feel when you were around her?"

"I felt great. I was constantly happy, and I didn't want her to go away. But it was missing that bubbly feeling."

"Ah, I think I know what the problem is. You know it was more than like, but you're not sure if it was love. I think you were what is commonly known as infatuated."

"Infatuated?"

"Yes. Infatuated from your empty head to the bottoms of your feet."

"No, no, no. Knees, maybe."

"Knees?"

"Yep. Definitely knees."

"Okay. But now that you know that, what will you do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do, Raven. She's gone, dead."

"You can't be sure about that, Beast Boy."

"We tried everything, Raven! She's not coming back."

I was pretty sure of that, too. But I don't want to tell him that. "You never know."

"But I can't put my life on hold, waiting for some knee-deep infatuation to come around. What would you do, Raven? You're at the happiest point in your life, you've found a person that you could be with. And then it's taken right out from under you. I can't take it Raven! I wasn't ready for it to be taken all away from me! All these feelings, their eating me alive, Rae!"

Ooh, that nickname makes me cringe. But I think I can let it slide, just this once.

"You know what I do, when I need to store feelings somewhere? When I have feelings that I know I can't, and _shouldn't_, have? I lock them away. In my little pink box. Lock them away in the back of my mind and never think of them again. Or at least try not to." He looked at me, confused.

"So, what? I get out a little pink box, with little unicorns and rainbows on it, and lock away my feelings for Terra forever?"

"Nah, yours can be gun metal gray." I said with a light smile. It made him calm down a bit. He took a few deep breaths and went silent for a moment.

"I think that could work." He sat on the couch for a few minutes. I was about to get up when he turned to face me.

"Raven, are you ever gonna tell me what's in your little pink box?"

I leaned in closer to him and gave him an even bigger smile. "I think... that sometimes, Beast Boy," I touched his cheek lightly.

"Ignorance is bliss."

**Please Review! Remember, it's my first completed fic!**


End file.
